AdiosAmor
by Natsuki-07
Summary: —Qué irónico ¿No lo crees Sakura?—¿Q Qué?—Ella me ama a mi…—dijo—yo te amo a ti…y tu lo amas a él—termino de decir el rubio. Pequeño One-Shot...


**Atención****: Hay un poco de Anti-Sakura **

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

En la oscuridad de la noche, y con el reflejo de la Luna se podía apreciar como dos amantes se basaban con pasión, se observaba claramente como el rubio mordisqueaba los labios de la ojijade incitándola a más, pero para mala suerte del ojiazul la pelirosada lo separo bruscamente de ella, agachando la mirada.

—Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Naruto mirando preocupado a la pelirosada.

—Na Naruto…Esto fue un error, no debió pasar—dijo alzando su rostro y mostrando como las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus mejillas y escurrían libremente por ellas.

—Pe Pero Sakura-chan…—decía el rubio mientras intentaba tocar a la ojijade, pero ella se hiso rápidamente para atrás.

— ¡No lo entiendes Naruto!... ¡Yo amo a Sasuke! ¡Esto solo fue un error!—gritó llorando la pelirosa mientras veía como su mejor amigo bajaba su mirada y su rostro estaba oculto por su flequillo.

—Naruto…Tú eres mi mejor amigo…pero entiéndelo…Yo amo a Sasuke, mi corazón le pertenece—dijo Sakura mientras miraba como en los ojos del Naruto se le escapaban pequeñas lagrimas.

—Pero…Yo te amo Sakura-chan—murmuro Naruto, todavía con la cabeza gacha, pero la pelirosa no lo escucho e intentó acercársele al rubio— ¿¡Entonces porque correspondiste mi beso ¡? ¡Te estabas burlando de mí! ¡Respóndeme!—gritó cabreado Naruto agarrando fuertemente los hombros a la pelirosada.

— ¡Esto fue un error, ya te lo dije!.. Por favor Naruto entiéndeme— dijo la ojijade suplicando lo ultimo— Eres mi amigo…te quiero…pero no te amo… ¡No puedo! ¡Por más que intento olvidar a Sasuke, no puedo! ¡Por favor Naruto, perdóname! ¡Perdóname!—grito Sakura llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Naruto al ver tal escena se le estrujo el pecho, había hecho llorar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero también Sakura debería de entender… ¡El también tenia sentimientos! ¡Le ama! ¡No debió de haber jugado así con el!

—Cálmate..Sakura…te entiendo—dijo el rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para que esas simples palabras salieran de su boca.

Sabía muy bien que después de ese beso nada iba a ser como antes, ahora se arrepentía fuertemente de haber tomado esa estúpida decisión de besarla por sorpresa, pensando idiotamente que su amada Sakura por fin iba a responder sus sentimientos; había dejado a la persona que verdaderamente lo amo por una tonta ilusión, por que eso era… una tonta idea… la que su amor platónico Sakura lo llegara a amar.

—No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros…por este pequeño error que cometí…te lo suplico Naruto, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que eso cambie—dijo la pelirosada mientras se acercaba a paso lento al rubio intentando secarse las gruesas lagrimas.

—Sakura…te perdono…pero no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, entiéndeme tu también, deje todo por ti, deje a la persona que verdaderamente me amo—dijo con un rostro serio, muy inusual en el, pero en su voz se escuchaba tristeza pura.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el rubio rompió en una macabra carcajada, la pelirosa lo miró con miedo, esa risa no era de felicidad, era de puro dolor.

—Qué irónico ¿No lo crees Sakura?—dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

—¿Q Qué?—tartamudeó por el miedo la ojijade.

—Ella me ama a mi…—dijo—yo te amo a ti…y tu lo amas a él—termino de decir el rubio.

—Na Naruto, olvida ese amor que sientes por mi—dijo triste—Ve con la persona que te ama, ve con ella, con Hinata,…yo se que aún hay tiempo—dijo sonriendo cariñosamente al ojiazul.

—No entiendes ¿Verdad?—sonrió dolido—Deje todo por ti, la deje a ella, a Hinata, rechace sus sentimientos, ya nada será igual Sakura—dijo Naruto dando media vuelta y caminando hacia Konoha—Nada será igual—murmuro al viento.

Sakura se quedo ahí, parada, triste, de que su mejor amigo haya perdido el amor de su vida, por ella, se sentía culpable, pero se engaño a si misma pensando que con su rubio amigo podría olvidar a su Sasuke, pero no pudo…lo supo en el momento que respondió forzosamente el beso del ojiazul.

**W·-w-·W**

En la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, se encontraba el rubio, mostrando como unas pequeñas casi invisibles lágrimas se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos azules, ahora si que se debería de deshacer de ese amor tan grande que le profesaba a la pelirosada. Todo había cambiado.

"Me duele horrores el pecho siento como poco a poco mi corazón se desgarra" pensó el rubio agarrándose fuertemente el pecho.

"Sí…Que irónico" Pensó el ojiazul "Hinata me ama a mi, yo amo a Sakura y ella ama a…Sasuke"

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado este pequeño One-shot si es que se le puede llamar asi...**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
